Echoes of the Desert Past
by Green Verde
Summary: Some AU. Late Clone Wars era. Anakin deals with the past, and how his padawan Ahsoka is in the dark about certain things. Anakin talks about the past to Ahsoka. Afterward, they go to Tatooine.


**Echoes of the Desert Past**

**Twin Suns, Two Thoughts**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker had always struggled with attachment, and calm. Sometimes, he would be unable to find calm, or if found, it would slip through his fingers and drift toward the harsh realties of the galaxy. Worlds consumed by the furies of war. Anakin's thoughts would follow, sometimes with subsequent action. He was on Coruscant now, in the Jedi Temple, in his room. It would always be some struggle with him, Clone War or not. The Separatists status didn't matter much: strong, weak, victorious, surrendered. There was always a fight, a struggle, a wrong to be made right out there.

His padawan was gone, and in that moment, Skywalker couldn't care less where she was or what she was doing. Right now, Anakin was consumed by rare thoughts. At least he wasn't thinking about the war, or battles, but two things he rarely let cross his mind.

One of them is Tatooine, his home planet. He remembered for a brief moment how hard it was adjust to Jedi life, to adjust to being away from Shmi. Anakin pushed that distant past out of his mind. At this moment, better to think of Tatooine than the other thing, a person, one who possesses the Force.

That man is a being who is a hypocritical quitter and an annoying pest. Anakin could not bring himself to even think of his name; much better not to. Worse than Dooku, much worse than the Sith. Anakin had an odd respect for Dooku, despite the fact that he often wished to kill him in battle by any means necessary- regardless of the opinions of prim and proper Jedi like Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin would use his anger and aggression to overcome Darth Tyranus, he was sure of it. Dooku's predictable yet mastered form of Makashi would inevitably fail to hold back a darker, faster, stronger and kinetic Djem So. Skywalker mastered how to avoid the traps of Makashi and how to use Dooku's feebleness against him. Assaj Ventress's sloppy Jar'Kai/Makashi variant fell to raw power, and so would Dooku's technical Sith style. Anakin felt oddly giddy and couldn't wait to fight, as if Dooku was scheduled to a lightsaber duel within moments. Dooku had turned into a vile Sith, and yet the old man was honest; for he forthrightly stood up and fought for what he believed in. The old thorn in his side, the old rival, used to pretend to at least be somewhat friendly to him. It reminded him of his old master in a way; but much more insidious, more duplicitous, with much more guile. Despite how much phony 'goodness' and kind charm he possessed, Anakin saw through it right away. He detested and loathed him, but at those times Anakin Skywalker couldn't quite hate him fully- at least not openly show such feeling. There were spats; there was an incident or two, and rightfully so Anakin denied all responsibility and culpability. It was the other guy's fault. If he did it, he did it; all the blame should lay on him, and it did, in a way. He later left the Order. That act did keep raw hatred from coming out of Anakin; though quitting was a loss for everyone involved, leaving did make him look bad and Anakin was quite satisfied to see him go.

"Kriff he is such a loser!" Anakin punched his real hand into his open palmed mechanical hand. He wasn't talking about Dooku. Anakin stood up from his bed, for he wasn't really sleeping anyway.

Anakin thought of the old schutta serving under a crinkled, withered Sith Lord in a dark robe with a very obscured face. It was some kind of vision, of a distant future. How distant, Anakin had no way of knowing. The fleeting appearance of the future vanished as suddenly as it came. The desert clime of Tatooine, under oppressively hot twin suns, was not important except for how it related to the past, and who Anakin knew there.

* * *

"Nothing really for me to do here in the Temple. Padme is offworld on some ridiculous, trivial, unnecessary Senate jaunt to a neutral world, for 'diplomacy' and all the nonsense that entailed. Great timing, just wonderful. Let's see what should I do? Maybe I'll go to Tatooine, and take Ahsoka with me. I can see Watto again. We can have a real discussion. Perhaps I can help him, for he isn't such a bad guy; he literally owned me, but still. Who's to say I can't show him how well I'm doing? Watto would get a kick out of Ahsoka, but he better not try to buy her from me.."

Anakin wasn't sure if it was nostalgia or his kinder Jedi instincts that made him say all this about Watto. It was an uncharacteristically sunny thought, but not even that realization dimmed anything. Watto couldn't cross two Jedi, and live. Or it was Watto's practical, personable, yet grandiose personality that begged for another meeting? Sure, Watto was scummy, but who wasn't these days? Even the noble Jedi Order had taint, without question.

"Ahsoka should also meet my family. Padme met them; in some ways Ahsoka has more of a need to meet them also." Anakin should have sensed Ahsoka coming into the room.

"Hey." Anakin heard her, but he didn't turn. She didn't know what really to say.

"Meet who? You have family?"

"Hey.. Snips. Yes of course I have family, just as you do." Anakin replied, taken aback.

"Ok, but why? When? I mean, we're all busy fighting a war!"

"Kenobi took his leave, even if he won't be gone long. We're going to leave also. The Lars homestead is welcoming. It's a moisture farm; probably the best place on Tatooine."

"But why bother with Tatooine? The whole planet is the lowest, worst place in the galaxy! You've said yourself that filth.."

Anakin held his hand out. "I know, I know. It really doesn't matter too much. Let's just say we're going to retrace some steps." Anakin laid down again, trying to rest.

Ahsoka didn't get it, but Anakin usually had things in mind. He was more likely to ignore the past than dwell on it. He's not a sentimental sap either.

_Maybe The Force is playing a role?_ Ahsoka thought.

* * *

**A Time to Talk about Tatooine**

Ahsoka was still hanging around while Anakin tried in vain to get back to sleep.

"Mmmm.. dang Force I can't sleep. Time to watch a holo or something."

Anakin didn't realize Ahsoka was still there until he saw her again.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, just watching you. I can see something is on your mind. Right?"

"Oh. Sigh.. yeah. I'd rather just watch a holo. But waiting to tell you won't make it any easier."

"Just tell me. So you want to go back to Tatooine. I figured that. We were there twice or so, the more important of the stops was taking care of Jabba's lousy Huttlet son! I still feel queasy thinking about that crawling stink bomb. Those were difficult days.."

"Ha!" Anakin got into a happier state of mind and laughed cheerfully. "Those were odd times. You weren't my padawan for very long back during that Hutt mission. Now you're much improved. At first you seemed like some stupid girl. I was very much opposed to having a padawan forced on me. Not anymore. I'm no longer some pathetic babysitter!"

"Gee, thanks skyguy."

"Anytime, Snips. Anyways the only reason we had anything to do with Jabba's slimy poodoo is crazy Hutt double dealing! It's a mistake to ever trust the Hutts. A long time ago, right before becoming a Jedi, I wanted to go back to Tatooine and free all the slaves. There's many good reasons to go to Tatooine, but that one tops them all."

"I agree. The Jedi Council lacks your resolve. They would rather fight the war, no matter what. I assume they would not approve of your little adventure."

"Nope. The worst part about the Council is there is always some crap about 'Following the Force'. They should tell it like it is. They follow the Senate. Some of those Senators are fools who just get in the way and make the war harder to fight. A few are even ungrateful kriffers who throw Jedi under the speeders, for cheap kicks!"

"Yes! The Council wants us to blindly follow fools and haters. Meanwhile, the Council won't let you do what you want."

"You summed it up perfectly, Ahsoka."

"I have my moments." There was a pause then Ahsoka decided to get to the point.

"So quit stalling. Any other reasons why you want to go back to Tatooine? Does it have something to do with your family? When's the last time you saw them?"

"Alright Ahsoka. You got me. But you better go get a drink or something. This might take a while. Some tea, or get something carbonated or whatever."

"Got it."

Anakin got up and walked to the table. There were some mint cookies and he opens up the box and starts eating. Moments later Ahsoka comes back with cups and a teapot full of tea.

* * *

"It seemed like a good idea to make alot of tea. Black Dragon Pearl, your favorite."

"Nice. It is strong and intensely bold, yet refreshing."

"That's why it's your favorite right?"

"Yeah. We still have some Kopi and Karlini tea right?"

"We do. That's also all the tea we have."

"Senator Amidala was nice enough to give me some of her Karlini. That's one thing we have in common; we like many of the same teas. She did find it odd that Obi-wan doesn't like it."

"Huh. Well what kind of tea _does_ he like?"

"Tarine tea. Which is ok I guess; I'll still drink it. Still, it's not a tea I want to drink."

"Did he try Black Dragon?"

"He did. Obi-wan doesn't like it at all. He called it Sith tea."

"What? You're kidding!"

"I'm not. Well he has no taste. He described it as 'drinking from the Dark Side.' Whatever that means."

Ahsoka took a decent size sip. "Mmmmm. It sure tastes powerful. Well it's too bad he can't appreciate it. More for us then!"

"Indeed."

"You randomly tried out this tea?"

"Not exactly. The Chancellor happened to have some during a visit and he offered me a cup. It's one of his personal favorites for evening tea."

Ahsoka let out a small chuckle. "What is it about politicians and tea?"

"I don't know. Tea is a popular drink."

"We Jedi drink tea, just not too much."

"Maybe. Anyways this tea is very appropriate for heavy topics. War, loss, a bloody massacre if you can follow." The older Jedi finished his cup full of dark brew then poured himself some more.

"Oh and some things I say are absolutely top secret. You'll find out why. _Don't _tell anyone, not Obi-Wan, not the Council, nobody at all. Not a soul. Ever. Take it to the grave."

"Of course. I won't ever say a word. You can tell me anything, Anakin." Ahsoka put her hand on his. Anakin didn't think too much of this; he just looked back at her and grinned a bit.

"You should know. Senator Amidala knows. The Chancellor knows, though how he coaxed it out of me I'm still not sure. You're my padawan and we trust each other with our lives. In a way, you have to know."

Anakin nodded. He ate some cookies and washed it down with tea.

"So this goes back to right before the Clone Wars started. I was still Obi-Wan's padawan. That was a pain. You have no idea how easy you have it, Snips! After being scolded, lectured, and reprimanded endlessly, I was finally given a mission on my own. I really wanted to impress my old friend from the Battle of Naboo, and I wanted more missions on my own. I was to protect Senator Amidala from assassination. Jango Fett was trying to kill her, and Obi-wan followed that Mandalorian to Geonosis, which of course is where the Clone Wars started. Fett was working for Dooku at the time, and the Trade Federation was behind all the attempts on the senator's life. The Separatists were on the planet, and they didn't take kindly to Kenobi snooping around the droid foundries!"

"Ok but where were you? Were you on Tatooine?"

"Yes, but I did not get to Tatooine right away. The Senator and I were hiding at first on Naboo. We later decided to go somewhere where almost nobody would guess to look for us. The very last place we were before leaving was the beautiful Varykino retreat. I had visions in The Force of my mother. She was being tortured in the harshest and cruelest of ways. Her screams felt loud and painful. Some savages were whipping and beating her. I had a hint of who it was, but I had to know for sure. That moment was one of the worst of my life, and I told the senator I had no choice but to abandon the mission and go to Tatooine and find Shmi Skywalker. Everything was so vivid. It was the most realistic Force Vision I've ever had. Ignoring the vision was not an option. Padme thought Tatooine was a great place to hide, and she supported me trying to help my mother so she came along."

"Was it Jabba the Hutt? Did he do that to your mother?"

"No, Ahsoka, but it might as well have been Jabba. He had nothing to do with it. Trust me, if it was him, that fat slug would _not _be alive at all! It was a small band of Tusken Raiders who attacked many of the local towns and homesteads, like the Lars homestead. After landing on Tatooine, I went looking for Watto. I found him in the same place I left him. That toydarian looked horrid, especially being much older than before. He told me where my mother was and as much information about the Lars family as he knew. Cleigg Lars bought my mother from Watto, freed her immediately, and married her. My mother lived a happy life until the Tuskens abducted her. Cleigg and many of the locals got together to try and find the Tuskens and get Shmi back, but they were ambushed. Cleigg and a few others survived, the rest died. Lars lost a leg fighting the Tuskens. My mother was captive for about a month when I arrived with Padme. The Lars family were hospitable and Cleigg told me everything that happened so far."

"So how did that go?"

"Everything except my mother's situation was good. The Lars are upstanding people, but they just didn't have what it takes to keep my mother safe or to find her. They even tried to discourage me from looking for her. I felt that my mother was alive, so I had to find her. After a while I did find the Tusken camp. I snuck in one of the huts and I found Shmi. I..."

Anakin sighed and looked downward and away. He looked suddenly sad and depressed. At least a modicum of moisture formed in the troubled man's eyes, though it wasn't too visible. Ahsoka could feel the emotion very easily, without trying. Ahsoka put her hand on Anakin's real hand; the palm was touching the table. Anakin's hand was gripping the table a bit.

"Hey. You can do this. Be strong, Master." Apparently Anakin took in a breath without Ahsoka noticing. He exhaled loudly. Skywalker seemed to recover just enough to get thru a sentence.

"She looked well enough, for being clawed at. For being tortured. What she endured I cannot and do not want to imagine."

"Did you two talk? Was your mother able to say anything?"

Anakin puffed air out again. "Yes. She realized my life as a Jedi was as successful as far as Jedi are concerned. She was proud. But I failed Ahsoka, I failed epicly! Being a Jedi wasn't enough."

"Enough for what?"

"I couldn't save her. Shmi's life was slipping away. The strength in her voice slowly faded until there was nothing. She took a labored breath and that was it. My mother died in my arms."

"Oh." Ahsoka was going to continue speaking but Anakin made a stern expression and pointed at the middle of the togruta's face. She took the hint and hushed up.

"Once she died, I did what needed to be done."

"I know you're not talking about getting the body back to Lars."

"Nope. I mean yes of course eventually that did happen and there was a funeral for mom. First, the Tusken Raiders had to be.. taken care of."

"Of course."

Anakin had a fit of inspiration.

"We should be able to find some more Tusken villages on Tatooine. I can show you how to fight them as I have, and the subtleties needed to get the job done effectively.

We can pre-empt any attacks on the civilized settlements. It's very hardscrabble for moisture farmers and the homesteaders. Their hands are full. They might not be able to defend themselves. These tent filled villages are just bases for attacks that will happen in the future. They need to be neutralized and cleansed, especially the ones close by the Lars Homestead and places like Anchorhead and so on."

"I'm with you. Besides, it seems like the will of the Force to me, to do something about it."

"They shall reap what they've sown."

"So many have died. It would be good to help the Lars family."

"It's the best way to honor Shmi's memory, by far."

"What happened after with you and the Senator?"

"You know that, Snips. Basically Tatooine is only a parsec from Geonosis. We retransmitted a message for Obi-wan since he was in trouble. I tried to rescue him and Padme tagged along. We failed but luckally the other Jedi and the new army of clones came to rescue us and rout Geonosis."

The two moved on to lighter topics and cheap jokes while the tea and cookies were finished off.

* * *

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**Some story so far. It could be a long time before next chapter comes. Next chapter should be a great deal shorter. Oh, and Black Dragon Pearl is a real tea. I had it. I find it quite tasty. It's not easy to find at all so don't worry if you're unable to.**


End file.
